Broken Machine
by Ninyria
Summary: Luis x Luis. Resident Evil 4. Angst. COMPLETE. “When I place my lips on his, I feel the reality going inside out. A perfect little dream like this is a kind that hurts the most.” – Luis


**Title**: Broken Machine  
**Fandom**: Resident Evil 4  
**Pairing**: Luis + Leon, Leon + Luis  
**Rating**: R  
**Warnings**: Angst, M/M  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own RE4.  
**Summary**: "When I place my lips on his, I feel the reality going inside out. A perfect little dream like this is a kind that hurts the most." – Luis

* * *

In these intense gray eyes, there was an impending storm- a dark storm that would rain grief and conformity to no end. My insides would swell with pain, knowing that as a sign, I would never stand a chance. The storm would dissipate me off the face of the earth.

When I place my lips on his, I feel the reality going inside out. A perfect little dream like this is a kind that hurts the most. My dry lips linger on his luscious, soft flesh. The heaven beneath them feels so forbidden while my knees tremble. I'm so afraid that this everything that I'd ever wanted will shatter. Dreams always revoke the reality of it all. Tenderly and slowly, I probe the blond's lips at first.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Just an hour ago, we were verbally fighting. Words were with rich hatred, foul and revulsion. We had screamed at each other until our throats hurt. We had flailed our arms at each other with lava-hot ire. We had become red-faced, veiny-necked, and we were steaming our noses out. The anger was so strong at that moment- there was nothing more in the world than we wanted to kill each other.

And.

He had hit me a few times- _hard_. I let him. Strangely, I not once, laid my hand on him. And the way he pounded me with his gloved fists got me turned on. The sudden change appeared exotic to me.

At first, he is this stunning, beautiful and heroic-looking guy with vivacious dirty blond hair. In this world, he is tall, handsome and the light of eternal darkness. He is willing to risk his life for you. Then within split seconds, it seems that the angel is taken under possession by a demon. His eyebrows get close to each other. His lips flatten and introduce gritting teeth. His eyes, which were a color of harmonic blue that promises his love and care for the civilized, momentarily turn dark and stormy. The muscles in his arms twitch wildly as he encloses his fists. Now on the contrary, he wants to _waste_ you.

It _nearly_ happened. I am still surprised that nobody had pulled a gun on somebody. His typical pistol remains in his shoulder holster. The Punisher remains in the belt holster by his mouth-watering hips.

When it happened, I felt his incredible, rough body on mine and I did nothing to stop his violent pleasure. Instead, I just encouraged it by throwing insults at the American. When there was enough blood covering my face, the amazing dirty blond stopped pummeling me. The demon-like control vanished off of him instantly and the man above me seemed lost.

His angelic face was consorted with confusion. His expression asked me why I didn't hit him back.

Wordlessly, I just lay there on the floor, stiffed from the blows. Soon, my heart was stricken with feelings. The emotions for him were spiraling crazily within my chest. My limbs were quivering harder by each passing second. A realization hit me. I might lose him.

From the ground where I was sprawled against his straddling form, the American pulled back and sat exactly across from me. Wincing from the pain, I got up and sat against the wall, copying the way he sat. Quietness and stillness filled up the room quickly. We didn't say or do anything until now.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Maybe I am a lot more messed up than he is. At this moment, I am so in love with him. I don't want to think much of it. I don't want to think about what we should or shouldn't do. Though, this is quite new.

I feel like a broken machine that cannot be fixed. There is no coming back. I fucked everything up. And I am about to fuck things even more. He is like a precious thing to me. A precious that I would die for before I lose it or destroy it.

Right now, with my lips on his, I have no idea what is about to happen next. Would he push me away again or punch me some more? Would he hate me permanently? And all these questions pop up in my head and they are driving me mad. My heart's thumping is loud in this room. I'm thinking about hurting myself physically for doing something so stupid like this. That I made a big mistake.

Just when I am going to give up my ridiculous hope, after forever of this lifeless silence, he gradually opens his graceful lips for me. Everything that surrounded me stops. As if the time is stopping by itself… just for me- for us.

I open my eyes, realizing that I had closed them, wondering if he does want the same thing. I almost stopped breathing as I watch the dirty blond opening his eyes as well. I see no remnants of rejection in these cool orbs.

His stormy eyes have turned back to the affectionate, deep blue like the sea.

"Leon," I say softly, "I'm sorry."

Now, I can literally feel my stomach being upside down, anticipating for some kind of reaction. Leon slowly smiles.

"I'm sorry, too, Luis."

I can't believe what is coming out of his mouth. I want him to understand me but not point out of my insecurities. I don't get the complexities in his mind. Maybe it is simple. Maybe I'm just in denial. Maybe once. I get what is coming.

Leon lifts his hand to the corner of my lips where the blood had dried up after the brief fight and gently caresses it as if he is guilty for that split. He shouldn't be, I've decided on that. I deserved it.

But at the least, I deserve an answer.

I place my hands on Leon's waist, closing the distance between our heated bodies and in response; Leon wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me until he feels my lips crushing his soft own. It almost seems selfish for me to desire to seal my lips with his in a passionate kiss. Yet, I seek the solace and understanding in it as I push my tongue into Leon's mouth, a hungry tongue meeting mine just as eagerly.

My insides cry with joy as he kisses me back. Finally, with confidence, I have his answer. I involuntarily lean closer, deeper into the kiss and fully embrace the man. In my arms, Leon feels like the most fragile thing in the world. I wouldn't want him broken. Like I was before.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Leon whispers in the kiss with an endearment in his voice and pulls me closer.

* * *


End file.
